Nathalia Ramos / Gallery
Gallery 111px-Nathaliaramos8.jpg 123px-Nathaliaramos3.jpg 123px-Nathaliaramos13.jpg 123px-Nathaliaramos14.jpg 124px-Nathaliaramos7.jpg 125px-Nathaliaramos4.jpg 126px-Nathaliaramos1.jpg 128px-Nathaliaramos6.jpg 137px-Nathaliaramos16.jpg 143px-Nathaliaramos9.jpg 144px-Nathaliaramos11.jpg 144px-Nathaliaramos12.jpg 185px-HOA-the-house-of-anubis-19121562-359-144.jpg 185px-Nathaliaramos5.jpg 185px-Nathaliaramos10.jpg 185px-Nathalia-ramos.jpg Nathalia and Jade.jpg Nathalia Ramos in Blue.jpg Nathalia, Brad, and Jade.png Jade and Nathlia Fanlala interview.jpg Nataila.jpg Nat.jpg Heart.jpg 1186066566_470x353_nathalia-ramos-yasmin-in-2007-bratz-the-movie.jpg Nathalia_Ramos_in_Bratz__The_Movie_Wallpaper_4_800.jpg 55050720.jpg ActressNatha_Vespa_14848018.jpg imagesCAT4K1RV.jpg Nathalia Ramos4.jpg nathalia20ramos.jpg nathalia-ramos-2009-noche-de-ninos-gala-1g8QF6.jpg Nathalia-Ramos-Photo-Gallery-300x200.jpg 2009251453 1.jpg HOA JEROME,AMBER, AND NINA!!!.jpg Nathalia Ramos (Nina).jpg NATHALIA RAMOS (NINA).png nathalia_ramos__3190224.jpg Other1.jpg Jaderamsey11.jpg Other2.jpg Nathalia_KCA.jpg 197087_1321975187260_1767268180_545604_8228292_n.jpg 197087_1321975147259_1767268180_545603_1197311_n.jpg nathaliaramoskca4.jpg normal_KCA1.jpg normal_KCA2.jpg Nathalia Ramos.jpg Bratz-Funky-Fashion-nathalia-ramos-7442929-800-533.jpg|Nathalia in Bratz with her co-stars Nathalia Ramos (2).jpg Nathalia and Matt.jpg|Nathalia and Matt Shively at the KCA's nati.jpg nat 3.jpg nat 2.jpg 186757 1767268180 582897 n.jpg Nathalia getting ready to film HOA.jpg nathaliaramos_1295143581.jpg 95B986DE519350F5ECEC34 Large.jpg zhmbs.jpg|Nathalia reading to kids Ana7.jpg|Nathana at a party! Nathalia Ramos image.jpg tumblr_llg5evBASt1qbb7qqo1_500.jpg Nathalia on True Jackson VP 1.jpg|Nathalia on True Jackson VP Nathalia on true jackson2.jpg|Nathalia on True Jackson VP Nathalia on True Jackson VP 3.jpg|Nathalia on True Jackson VP Nathalia on true jackson vp 4.jpg|Nathalia on True Jackson VP Nathalia on true Jackson vp 6.jpg|Nathalia on True Jackson VP Nathalia on true jackson vp 7.png|Nathalia on True Jackson VP Nathalia on true jackson vp 8.jpg|Nathalia on True Jackson VP Her poster is everywhere Nathalia on true jackson VP 9.jpg|Nathalia on True Jackson VP 234457.jpg nathalia ramos1.jpg|Nathalia in Bratz: The Movie nathalia ramos!.jpg Nathalia Ramos-TJO-001768.jpg NathaliaR.jpg nathalia-ramos.jpg Nathalia in bratz.jpg|Nathalia in Bratz Brad and Nat.jpg|Nat and Brad NatRamos.jpg|Nathalia with hair up Nathalia Helping.jpg NatR.jpg Nathalia and Jade!.jpg Nathalia as Nina.jpg NatRamos!.jpg|look closely Anubis Ice Cream.jpg images 333.jpg|With her co-stars from Bratz imagesCA3E182P.jpg NatRamos!!!!!!!.jpg nathalia in an interview.JPG|in a interview Nathalia and dad.jpg|Nathalia and Her Dad...i think nataliaand.jpg nathaliaand1.jpg nathaliaand2.jpg Nathalia.1.png Natad.png natty.jpg Tumblr lslyaiWJfM1qmgtz1.jpg Nat_In_Paradise.png|She's in paradise img-things.PNG|different Nat+Ana=KCA_PreParty.png|Nathalia & Ana at the KCA Pre-Party Nat.png Tumblr lswvr4BurI1r4u8y1o1 500.png Jade and Nathalia Brainsurge.jpg|Jade and Nathalia on Brainsurge C010r.png 7h37hr334n4lV47J41C3.png Halloween.png Nathalia.halloween.png Tumblr lty15uOkRM1qfn5mso1 r2 500.jpg qomis.jpg 301568 269781836383088 248539148507357 1024028 4470572 n.jpg Nathalia Ramos.different..jpg another different.jpg big love.jpg 64165892.jpg 0000007030.JPG 1201.png|http://www.femalefirst.co.uk/movies/Nathalia+Ramos-10935.html 1210.png|her first day of filming 1200.png|Her and her GRAN (I think we know now what her Gran looks like) 100.png Nathalia.9999.9.png Anubis.girls.cast.png pepsi.png Dagang.png Anubis.jpg Fabina in Real Life.jpg Nathalia.last.day.png|Nathalia and the cake Jade made for her last day. Nathalia-bratz-signing..png tumblr_lxwrz1HhHc1qfn5mso1_r3_500.jpg NatRamos_.jpg Nramos.jpg tumblr_lydjpltMsC1r81bndo4_500.jpg Tumblr lylbd3YOD71qeu6wvo1 500.jpg|Nathalia's new hair. AkEOmi8CQAAyI0r.jpg tumblr_lyje06lDzO1rnz2woo1_1280.jpg tumblr_lyje06lDzO1rnz2woo3_1280.jpg tumblr_lyje06lDzO1rnz2woo4_1280.jpg tumblr_lysksxBxxB1qfn5mso1_500.jpg NR.png tumblr_lye6txiOhv1r5sm25o2_250.png AlBHzZ9CQAALuCR.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: “@ItsSkylerShaye and I on our way to The Vow Premiere!!”.|link=https://twitter.com/#!/nathalia73/status/166712134674300929 Nathaliabrunette.png Nathalia.gorgeous.png Nathalia edit.jpg 47144d796c.jpeg 632420896_rUSpE-M (1).jpg 632431848_HviPJ-M.jpg 632439064_vmja4-M.jpg 632440356_6G6c2-M.jpg 632445184_T7a7E-M.jpg 632445601_sMDQ8-M.jpg NatR..jpg tumblr_lzayb6uNzn1qjdjkno1_500.jpg House of anubis.gif Love1.jpg Default6.jpg Hoa-full-episode-203-204-thumbnail.jpg 0000007030.JPG 100.png 111px-Nathaliaramos8.jpg 1186066566 470x353 nathalia-ramos-yasmin-in-2007-bratz-the-movie.jpg 1200.png 1201.png 123px-Nathaliaramos14.jpg 137px-Nathaliaramos16.jpg 301568 269781836383088 248539148507357 1024028 4470572 n.jpg 47144d796c.jpeg 55050720.jpg 632420896 rUSpE-M (1).jpg 632431848 HviPJ-M.jpg 632439064 vmja4-M.jpg 632440356 6G6c2-M.jpg 632445601 sMDQ8-M.jpg 64165892.jpg 7h37hr334n4lV47J41C3.png 95B986DE519350F5ECEC34 Large.jpg ActressNatha Vespa 14848018.jpg AkEOmi8CQAAyI0r.jpg AlBHzZ9CQAALuCR.jpg Ana7.jpg Another different.jpg Anubis.girls.cast.png Anubis Ice Cream.jpg Big love.jpg Brad and Nat.jpg tumblr_lzg6zdYOG81qktst9o1_r1_250.jpg tumblr_lziovwnNYu1rph86ho1_500.png tumblr_lzgq59ensf1rpeso7o4_250.jpg tumblr_lz7yh1o6k91rpq3mno1_400.jpg Oh.png Put your hands in the air.png Eugene funny 2.png Eugene funny.png Eugene + ana.png Eugene points at ana.png Eugene.png Clevver tv interveiw.png HOA WIKI 7.jpg|Nathalia Ramos tumblr_m08c7bJIua1qfn5mso1_500.jpg rm.jpg AnWmq0OCEAAQsOB.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "On my way to the desert! So excited for my first day of filming tomorrow!".|link=https://twitter.com/#!/nathalia73/status/177231014849024000 hjgjk.jpg tumblr_m0qiqzaGpv1qbb7qqo1_250.png tumblr_m0qiqzaGpv1qbb7qqo2_250.png tumblr_m0qiqzaGpv1qbb7qqo3_250.png tumblr_m0qiqzaGpv1qbb7qqo4_250.png tumblr_m0qjenvD5j1qbb7qqo3_250.png tumblr_m0qk0l9PaH1qjdjkno2_500.jpg tumblr_m0qk0l9PaH1qjdjkno1_500.jpg tumblr_m0qjqx9KdP1qjdjkno1_400.jpg forever 21.jpg Forever 21.jpg Tumblr m0qceubhaV1rr0k1so1 500.jpg Tumblr m0qjenvD5j1qbb7qqo3 250.png tumblr_m0qjcyJ9c71qjdjkno8_250.jpg tumblr_m0slwzble21rr0k1so1_500.jpg AnxdU7_CAAAuK42.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "Amazing earrings by @webster_rocks Thank you so much!!!".|link=https://twitter.com/#!/nathalia73/status/179120699464613889 tumblr_m0r1gyp83D1rr0k1so7_250.jpg tumblr_m0v20c17cC1rqz9wno13_r2_250.jpg tumblr_m0v20c17cC1rqz9wno11_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m0v20c17cC1rqz9wno7_250.jpg NathaliaRamos.jpg DSCF0920.JPG|Look who's in the April Issue of M-magazine: It's Nathalia Ramos. Nathalia4.jpg Nathalia3.jpg Nathalia1.jpg Nat2.jpg Nath3.jpg Nath4.jpg Nath6.jpg Nath7.jpg Nath8.jpg Muffin5.jpg ApMV6bgCQAAL2hF.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "Look who I bumped into. It's Yasmin! #Bratz @GBK_Productions".|link=https://twitter.com/#!/nathalia73/status/185516103206846464 tumblr_m1qdkawV6h1qm58yu.png ApU0lMgCEAAvQul.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: “My co star today! #rastachicken”.|link=https://twitter.com/#!/nathalia73/status/186112773216931840 Anubis Gang.jpg ApTQ511CEAIX4Ok.jpg ApW2gRGCIAAXdFe.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "And I'm walking with my team at @relayforlife USC today!".|link=https://twitter.com/#!/nathalia73/status/186255625062326273 tumblr_m1s2uzKTtL1qjz07fo1_400.jpg tumblr_m1s2uzKTtL1qjz07fo2_500.jpg tumblr_m1th8chAfp1qjdjkno1_500.jpg tumblr_m1s74ovoRJ1qjz07fo1_400.jpg tumblr_m0sfdp3gkL1rnj6y8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m1s880BVS41qjboujo1_500.jpg tumblr_m1s880BVS41qjboujo2_500.jpg Screen shot 2012-04-03 at 10.00.05 AM.png Ap6xKBnCIAAM92N.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: “On the set of Resident Advisor @TheShopGirls”.|link=https://twitter.com/#!/nathalia73/status/188783020180905984 NathaliaandSkyler.jpg tumblr_m2akpyA1Su1roy7sao1_400.gif tumblr_m2akpyA1Su1roy7sao2_250.gif tumblr_m2akpyA1Su1roy7sao3_250.gif Aqt-uh7CMAE-uZ4.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: “Day 1 at #coachella so obsessed with my @loveandlemons shawl @TheShopGirls”.|link=https://twitter.com/#!/nathalia73/status/192386746934243328 Aq4fQ0ACAAE8G0n.jpg|Tweeted by Skyler Shaye: "Out and about last night with @nathalia73".|link=https://twitter.com/#!/ItsSkylerShaye/status/193126207716458498 tumblr_m36nw2HHMp1rquxn8o1_250.jpg tumblr_m36nw2HHMp1rquxn8o2_250.jpg tumblr_m36nw2HHMp1rquxn8o3_250.jpg tumblr_m36nw2HHMp1rquxn8o4_250.jpg nathalia_ramos_xex_mag1.jpg NathaliaRamos01.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: “Thanks @thegivingkeys for my necklace!”.|link=https://twitter.com/#!/nathalia73/status/198638254952685568 Tumblr lye6txiOhv1r5sm25o1 250.png tumblr_lye6txiOhv1r5sm25o2_250.png tumblr_m3o7jl8Wcg1rr0k1so1_250.jpg tumblr_m3o7jl8Wcg1rr0k1so2_250.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: “For those of you asking, I wore an @yumikim dress on saturday night. What do you think?? @TheShopGirls”.|link=https://twitter.com/#!/nathalia73/status/199548574659379202 tumblr_m3tm65LkpN1r81bndo1_500.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "Last night @nylonmag".|link=https://twitter.com/#!/nathalia73/status/200651225891475456 Asj-jNaCIAEHdui.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: “I loved my dress, thank you! “@CAPRETTA_: Nathalia Ramos in Capretta at the @NylonMag party”.|link=https://twitter.com/#!/nathalia73/status/200691760664551425 AskFmCuCAAIijqU.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "So in love with my @amrapalijewels last night!".|link=https://twitter.com/#!/nathalia73/status/200697809513611264 AskiiP3CAAE_dGg.jpg|Tweeted by “@nktweets”: “House of Anubis star @nathalia73 @ the Nylon Party”.|link=https://twitter.com/#!/nktweets/status/200729630158749696 AskqBEbCEAAxiJo.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: “Trying to motivate myself to go to the gym but my beds just sooooo comfy!!”.|link=https://twitter.com/#!/nathalia73/status/200737856245862401 tumblr_m3vuijJc5n1r81bndo1_250.png tumblr_m3vuijJc5n1r81bndo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3xeteYxsz1qfn5mso4_250.jpg tumblr_m3xeteYxsz1qfn5mso3_250.jpg tumblr_m3xeteYxsz1qfn5mso2_250.jpg tumblr_m3xeteYxsz1qfn5mso1_250.jpg Asv6juvCAAE8saT.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "@nathalia73: So much fun #IVILaunch party @MrMontyJackson @chrisgalya @ChaseJordan @heathercatania".|link=https://twitter.com/#!/nathalia73/status/201530100087390210 Asy0RL6CQAE4MZQ.jpg|Tweeted by "@jevpic": "Dude! @nathalia73 & @chrisgalya Made my night! We rocked w@HelloBleached & got Ridiculous w @robdyrdek @his #IVILaunch".|link=https://twitter.com/#!/jevpic/status/201734290646646786 32c31b249d1d11e18bb812313804a181_7.jpg|Tweeted by "@jevpic": "In Love w/ #Actress #Model @Nathalia73 #NathaliaRamos #Spanish #eyes & #American #steez proves @ Rob's Pad".|link=https://twitter.com/#!/jevpic/status/201720770710355968 Asv8f3OCEAIBh6m.jpg|Tweeted by "@jevpic": "#Celebrity #Stylist @MrMontyJackson striking a pose w Cele-bu-tants @ChrisGalya & @Nathalia73 @robdyrdek s @IVIVision".|link=https://twitter.com/#!/jevpic/status/201532232672874496 Category:Galleries Category:Cast Galleries